


RP

by Bleedingautumn



Category: aop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleedingautumn/pseuds/Bleedingautumn





	RP

Killie faced Dain, aware of Chaos when the woman gave off the bitter laugh before she spoke, her voice projecting just from the other side of the door. Her eyes briefly slid to the right corner of her of her lids before they returned to Dain. His frown remained, eyes flicking back down to the young woman before him. "My sister has a question to ask you." Dain was aware that Chaos had likely heard the entire conversation and therefore Killie did not have to speak anything again, but he also knew Chaos liked playing games, if her flat tone bubbled any, it would be because she would have a chance to be the spunky little demon he loved her for.

"So I hear." There was a pause, and then almost pleasantly added, "Killie is it?" And then she did make hserself seen, her eyes indifferent, and her red hair flowing as she shifted her weight in the doorway and glanced once to Dain, then her, "You know, with all the lead you wasted, you're not exactly inclining a favor Sunshine."

"That's the rumor." Killie responded in a similar tone to the one Chaos took with her, a slight hint of an accent, not quite as thick as Dain's within her words. Her lips curled vaguely and slanted eyes narrowed upon Chaos' swaying form as she made herself visible amongst herself and Dain. "Lead? I save lead for people I intend to kill slowly." Folding her arms across her chest,Killie made it so that she faced Chaos fully, her back exposed to Dain now. "Very well, t'was worth a shot I suppose." Seemingly unphased by Chaos' suggestion, the woman's slender shoulders rose and fell, her grin ever present as she played with the meaning behind 'worth a shot'.

"Killing a possible weapon's deal for one." She stated, "And then shooting a co.Leader. That's rude." She raised a singular red eyebrow, "Aren't you a trigger happy bugger." Her golden eyes ever blank, never giving any of her emotions away unless she wanted them to.

"Saving your pathetic asses from a bad deal and an ambush--you're right, how dare I." Her eyes shifted toward Dain who still held his shoulder, hardly bleeding now for he was working with the blood to free up the bullet that had buried itself within. "I could have done far worse to your co-leader, he certainly deserves it." Although, those were scars she refused to reopen, wounds she'd salted, poured lemon juice all over, and then sewed up long ago, she still believed Dain deserved to first die slowly, then wrought in hell. "What can I say though? It is my talent."

Her sarcasm drew no humor nor anger from Chaos, "I have lived twenty two years without your oh so kind service love." She let that sink in a moment, then continued, "And newsflash- Psyche doesn't accommodate for a petty little brat's issues, that applies to both your reason and your actions, the only thing I am inclined to help you with is improving your facial features with a knife. You don't have long to change my mind. Fair warning."

Facing the man she called brother, or half brother to be completely correct, she gave a little smirk. She wanted to spill his dirty laundry all over the ground in front of Chaos; 'oh you've found another keeper, do you intend to kill her like the last ones?' But she kept silent and to herself, unaware of Chaos' ability to tap memories. "I have no intention of changing your mind, you've already expressed your answer. Tah." Back still turned to Chaos, she stepped toward Dain, removing the two magnum-eque weapons from his grasp, and brushed past. "They left their loot in the basement, and a little explosive surprise; enjoy." Killie called over her shoulder before slipped out of the room through the other doorway.

Chaos let her go, stared after her, ever-silent. And then when she was sure this new figure was gone, did her eyes slide to the Quartermaster occupying the room with her and spoke, "Charming family you have," but her eyes lacked that sweet warmth they'd come to pick up when she normally looked at him. Whether she'd meant it to or not.

"You think I don't know?" He responded, his brow wrinkled with frustration as he concentrated upon getting the bullet free, he'd managed to, but his ability was not closing up the wound like he'd wanted it to. It felt like the blood he controlled only trickled from the new hole faster, when he tried to manipulate it any further, something he wouldn't reveal to be an issue to Chaos.

She did take note of the blood, but she assumed he was just slow on the upptake to tend to it. He tended to be so at times. And she turned away a moment, her hand sliding along a finger along the black, rubber-lined grip on the handle of her colt annaconda snug in it's holster at her waist thoughtfully. She was childish to take such thoughts she picked up as a flicker from Killie to heart- but she was an awfully paranoid and suspicious person, she had to be, she'd been turned on a lot in her lifetime that she'd come to expect it from everyone. But Dain's immunity also fed her festering hesitation in his loyalty. Right now if she questioned him openly she knew she would not be satisfied with his answer, but she could not help but utter, "What am I to you...?"

Fussing over the wound for a bit longer, Dain gave a small sigh and left it to be, maybe it would clot on his own and he'd just have to clean up when it was finished. Wiping his bloodied palm upon the front of his pants, he only caught the sound of her speaking--not the words. "What?" He asked in quiet response, looking up at her again.

She visibly winced before she could stop herself at his having heard her say something, and turned away from him, leaning one hand on the doorway and looking at him just barely out of the corner of her marmalade eye, "I said.... What am I to you?" She repeated, clearly now.

Lifting his attention upward to glimpse Chaos as she spoke up, his expression became more of curiosity and less of concern. "What?" Repeating his previous question, he stepped toward her, considering where the question had even come from. "Why are you asking this now? Of all times? You know damned well what you are to me, unless I've been unclear." He knew that she was paranoid, and she had every right to be, but he hated when it meant that she'd question his loyalty and care for her. Biting down upon his tongue, he moved away from her, deciding it probably was not to best of ideas to approach her while she was in whatever this new mood was. The last time he'd tried to help her when she was upset with him, or one of the last, they'd wound up jostled and injured from an explosion... Granted she was drunk.

As he stepped toward her, she tensed, and she noted his tense tone with no visible reaction, and watched him move back, when he was done, she spoke again, her tone serious yet soft, "Answer the question." Was all she said, facing him to look at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me, What am I to you?"

He kept moving, toward the figure that had fallen upon the ground at his sister's gun, eying the body and ruffling around in the pockets. The fact that Chaos had gone sour the instant they had encountered Killie forced him to ponder what things she may have said or thought that Chaos more than likely stumbled upon. "You know what you are to me Chaos, you're my everything." And if she pressed farther, he wasn't certain he could explain it in words, which would have probably frustrated her. He rarely thought to ask the same question to her, and never once let the words fall from his mouth, mostly in fear of her simply stringing him along, keeping him as a loyal and subserviant pet that oft times allowed her a moment of pleasure or reprieve, but he'd never voice that either--mostly because he believed that his care and love for her was a very real thing to her, and that she may even share those feelings.

"Another keeper?" She wondered if the term would strike a familiar chord, but they were simply Killie's terms for them, so she didn't count on it, but she stared him down, her tone was collected at least, her temper safely contained, so she was not beyond reason. But she would prefer to know now much rather than later via a bullet to the head or a knife to the back. Again, her hand touched her own gun, but facing him, the gesture was not hidden this time. And the action being absent to her, she drew her hand back almost guiltily.

Dain lifted his gaze from the body when she spoke the term. He'd heard it from Killie before, maybe once a long time ago, but it did not sound familiar coming out of her mouth. He looked almost confused by the stone stare she granted him, until his eyes drifted toward the gun she kept at her hip. Standing up, tossing the shredded coin he'd noticed as the only interesting information on the dead man, he directed his vision toward the gun and her retreating hand before tapping his chest. "You gonna use it, or just keep thinking about how you're going to use it?" His tone lacked any readable emotion, the gesture daring her to jerk her pistol and shoot at him. Guns did not scare him, at least not when they weren't whatever poison Killie used. What did concern him was the fact that Chaos even considered it. He couldn't tell if her action was conscious or not, but it looked like a threat, a warning of some sort.

"Don't do that!" She snapped, her composure spiralling out the door as she glared at him, "I never killed anyone I claimed I cared about-" She did draw her gun, in a lightning fast swing, she was no gunslinger, but she could use her colt, and she held it sleek and shiny, gold-plated as she crossed the distance between them, and pressed the gun into his hand and then lifted it to her forehead, "Is this what you want?? Because if so, get it over with because I can't handle being scared of you of all people!"

Taking the gun into his palm, he turned the position, pressing it into her palm and bringing it up to his heart. "You know better than anyone... That I would die for you. I don't want your life, I just want your love." His voice rumbled, hurt, but masked. Releasing her palm and the colt, he stepped away from her slowly, patting his chest again as he had before.

Chaos paused, looking at the reversed gun no in her hand, and his hand, his warm hand that he drew away after speaking his words she immediately pined for it back. and her eyes lifted to take him in. 'I don't want your life, I just want your love.' She blinked. "A-and the others....? What of them...? She thought of them, o-ones you'd killed. People don't lie in their thoughts..." She explained slowly, shakily.


End file.
